The Hidden Secret
by stonesandpennies
Summary: Ally is a timid innocent shy songwriter that gets bullied by Marino's High school Bad Boy.Austin Moon. However Austin Moon has a terrible secret which he couldn't tell anyone by any circumstances. Once they go closer, What will happen? Will they fall for each other or be in a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**My Hidden Secret**

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_Ally's POV:_

I wake up to the cold bright light glimmering towards my face. I lay in my bed dreading the fact that I had to go to school; I knew that once I walked into that horrendous place known as Marino High School. I was going to get tortured by half of the entire school. However the one who made me hate school was no other than...

AUSTIN MOON. Why him?

It's the first day of school since the summer holidays ended and I couldn't wait to go back to that amazing place...Not.

Suddenly that irritating sound of alarm clock fills my ears. I clench my fist shouting; "Shut up!" Afterwards I brought my fist down hitting the snooze button. I run a hand through my tangled frizzed brown hair and let out an exasperated sigh..._Time to get up Ally Dawson..._ I forced myself out of bed and slipped on my clothes in a dazed state. I swiftly brush my cluttered hair and added a few makeups. After that I grab an apple to eat for breakfast and kiss my Father goodbye.

As I came out of the house, I was greeted by my best friend Trish yelling; "Ally, Hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" Whilst rolling my eyes I stroll to the car and sit at the passenger's seat as we take off to school. Yippee...Not!

_Austin's POV:_

I groaned as my frustrating mother bangs on my door yelling; '_You'll be late for school!' _However I find myself wrapped deeper into the softness of my blanket.

Then- All of a sudden, I have been greeted by my best friend Dez who marches into my room and pushes me out of my bed shouting; "Wake up!" I check my watch "It's 6:34 am Dez we aren't going to be late!" I say over my shoulder, knowing Dez behind me is freaking out. "But I don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Dez said. I roll my eyes and let out a weary sigh as I put on my clothes.

However, I have been thinking about my next plan to torture Ally. I know it's wrong but it's my only way to get her attention. Even Dez thinks it's wrong... You see I have had a crush on Ally since the beginning of High School and since then I haven't stopped..Trust me, I've tried to stop but I just can't!

So here I am eating pancakes at my house with my best friend thinking about Ally Dawson...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ally's POV:_

I head straight towards my class as I wave my best friend Trish goodbye. Wondering, this is going to be a long day...

1 hour later...

The bell rang signaling the end of this lesson. I grab my bag and homework then quickly walk out of the door.

I felt alone as I looked around me. Everywhere I saw, people laughing at me or either hanging out in groups gossiping...

In here, there wasn't a single person who was alone...Well besides me.

I continue to walk as the cold wind rushes between my bare legs. I shiver then feel strange...

There was silence-I was sure this was not normal.

I searched around to see everyone staring at me although I start to feel uncomfortable by their stares...

Me and my horrible stage fright! Suddenly I find a cute boy heading towards me which obviously attracted attention.

"Excuse me, Are you Ally Dawson?" a sweet voice asked. I looked up to see one of the most cutest guys I have ever seen who is smiling at me while his wavey brown hair is kept in a side fringe as his bright green eyes glimmer...

_Ally what are you doing?!_

He stood there waiting for my answer all of a sudden I could feel my cheeks heating as I nod.

"Yes I um...its...I am...uhhh Dawson" I stutter. He let out a little chuckle and asks;

"Would you mind showing me around, I am new here and my name is Elliot by the way."

I reply, "Of course! why not?"

As I show Elliot around school, I see the most irritating frustrating person that made my life hell.

Austin Moon.

He does one of his famous smirks at me and walks up towards me and Elliot.

"Hey dorkson! what are you doing with him? awww is dorkson flirting with the new boy...Isn't that sweet!"

He sarcastically says however I find him glaring at Elliot what's his problem?

"Go away Austin! This is none of your business and I am showing Elliot around school because he wanted me to okay? So if you stay out of my business I'll stay out of yours alright?!" I yelled

Suddenly I find myself dragged in a wall as I see Elliot make an escape..._Way to go Ally!..._

Austin was angry as a dinosaur as if he was going to eat me alive.

So I said quietly; "please let me go."

Then Austin let out a laugh and said; "Dorkson are you scared? So scared that your'e sweating"

Afterwards Austin's gang comes out of nowhere and hands him something which I couldn't see properly.

Austin said; " let me sort that out for you."

All of a sudden he threw a water balloon at me.

With that I started to run away before anyone could say anything else but right when I do I see one of Austin's gang members called Cassidy who's leg step out and trip me over so I fell face first on the ground which caused people to laugh harder.

I shot up and then turned and looked around to see all the people laughing and taking videos of me and then I took off running crying harder to the only place I could think of at the moment,not turning back at the people I called my fellow students and peers.

_Austin's POV:_

I didn't mean to go that far...

Suddenly I felt guilt and anger pouring out of me.

_Why did you do that?! _

I hated myself for doing that...

I always regret whenever I do something wrong to sweet innocent Ally

but I don't want everyone to know about my secret that I love... no like Ally.

But If people do know it will ruin my reputation and my popularity because everyone knows attention is important for me..

However I love Ally for coming to school everyday showing courage because if I was in Ally's shoes I would run away.

So. here I am now searching for Ally to apologize to her...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally's POV:_

I HATE HIM. I hate Austin Moon.

All he ever does is torture me every single day in the horrible school.

What did I ever do to him?!

All he ever does is makes fun of me...

He has no idea how much my heart aches because of his words.

It is a pain.

Why does my life in school have to be a pain.

I remember the first time I have met him...

It was years ago...

_FLASHBACK_

_I sit down in my first class at Marino High School_

_I felt excited and nervous at the same time._

_I felt butterflies spreading around my stomach _

_waiting for all the students and teachers to arrive._

_After all I was the first to arrive because I don't want to be late in any of my classes_

_it would make a bad impression._

_Then- I see a boy with sandy blond hair and brown sparkly eyes sitting down next to me_

_and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was the most beautiful guys I have seen in my life._

_Then I saw him a few times peeking at me whilst I turn around to look at the board._

_I think I wasn't the only one staring at him because I've seen a few girls twirling their hair as they watch him._

_Afterwards I see a note right in front of me. I turn around to see who it from and the blonde boy just lets out a little chuckle._

_So I carefully open it and it says:_

_Hi :) My name's Austin Moon._

_Then I past a note back saying:_

_Hello, My name is Ally Dawson._

_Subsequently the bell rang and we had to leave for next lesson but right before I was about to leave the door_

_Someone grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear Hi ally and ran._

_And I knew that was Austin._

He didn't seem to bad at that time until now...

So here I am writing in my songbook making a hate page dedicated to Austin Stupid Moon.

Just when I was about to close my book.

I see the person who I absolutely hate.

_Austin's POV:_

Here I am standing in front of a broken-hearted angel crying her eyes out because of me.

Apologizing for everything I have done to her.

However she seems to be writing in her diary should I call it?

Scribbling lines or whatever..

So I let out a cough and it gets her attention.

_Ally is so beautiful even if she is crying..._

Quit thinking Austin and talk!

"Ally, I know this may seem a bit strange to you but I know you don't want to talk to me but hear me out okay?"

Then- I see Ally looking at me weirdly and says; " I'm listening."

"Look...I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry for everything I have done to you for the past couple of years.. I'm sorry for calling you names, I'm sorry for dumping food at you...I'm just sorry for everything please forgive me" I plead.

Ally then yells; " why should I forgive you all you ever do is torture me every single day and there is nothing that you can do to make me change my mind!"- Then BAM!

I kissed my crush who i fell in love with for years...

I have waited for this in my entire life and it felt astonishing.


End file.
